Forum:Battle Tactics
There is a large number of players on each team in Base Wars, so players can create different tactics to wipe out their foes easily. You can switch to teamchat by chatting "/t" without the quotes.. You can contribute to this page by adding a new heading and your battle tactic. You are also encouraged to give instructions on not only how to use, but fight your tactic. Use this template: (Desc) Players: (number of players required to do the tactic) Strength: (what this tactic is good against) Weakness: (what the tactic is bad against) Equipment: (weaponry/armor required) Instructions: (instructions on how to use the tactic) Optional Combat: (instructions on how to escape or fight other players using this tactic) Shielded Turret This tactic is very useful in the Underground Tunnels, but is easily killed if flanked and attacked from behind. Players: 3 Strength: Narrow passageways, corner ambushes Weakness: Flanking, vehicles, rocket launchers, open spaces Equipment: Turret/Heavy Turret, Shielded Armor Suit, SPAS-12 (Flame) Instructions: One player deploys a turret in the narrow hallway. Two players with shielded armor suits crouch on either side of the turret so that the barrel sticks through, but the turret is completely covered from the front. They must hold spas-12s to protect the turret. The effect is a heavily armored turret with dual shotguns as well as the machinegun. Sniper Camping This tactic is good for getting a lot of kills and big killstreaks, but can be extremely vulnerable if spotted. Players: 1 Strengths: Vantage points, uneasily spotted areas. Weaknesses: Other snipers, vehicles, open spaces, easily spotted areas Equipment: Any sniper (preferably more than 200 damage) Instructions: Go to a place where you won't be discovered, like a window in the Bases, River Pass, Bunkers, and Island. Some other ideal places are the mountains and the rocks and trees on the ground. Take out your sniper and press Z. Watch the enemy base for any enemies scurrying around. If one looks like an easy target, take it. If one isn't moving, go for a headshot. If there is a walking enemy, shoot slightly in front of the direction the enemy is walking. If someone is jumping, shoot right before they hit the ground. If you get spotted in the mountains, go hide in a cave for a few minutes. This should throw them off and likely make them lose interest. Headshots are also useful for taking out enemies with extra health, such as Uber Armor. For your secondary weapon, use a shotgun, assault rifle, pistol or SMG that has a high DPS in case you are found. Unlimited Heals and Ammo Turret This tactic is good at the enemy base or in the tunnels. Players: 1 Strengths: Tunnels, small corridors Weaknesses: Snipers, Vehicles, Knives, Explosives, Open Areas Equipment: Turret, Build camp Instructions: Set down the camp in a place with good room, then go in between the health and the ammo regens. Take out your turret in between the two and look forward. You can now shoot enemies, and if you are low on health or ammo, you can just slide your body across the ground onto the buttons! Epic Striker Players:1 Strengths: Pretty much everything if you're in the right area, if not you can't move. Also you can hit areas you can't normally see. Weaknesses: Immobility Equipment: Epic Striker Instructions: Take the Epic Striker and hide. Use the camera guided rocket for recon or just plain trolling. Spawn Camping One of the most used tactics. Players: 1 min. Strength: Good against everyone and everything. Weakness: Weak to players who are not getting camped, though they can be killed and be trapped in the spawn camping trap. Equipment: Any, preferably strong weapons that work well in medium - short range fights. Lots of skill, speed, and a rocket or any high-damage or anti-armor weapon to counter basic armor suit and uber armor. Instructions: 1. Find spawn point the enemy regularly spawns at. (usually their base) 2. Find a spot where you can easily shoot the enemy when their force field goes away and they can't run away. 3. Wait for enemies. 4. Shoot them. 5. Repeat steps 3 and 4 until you are getting countered hard or are tired. 6. Profit! (If you die, then you can get back to your camping spot with a Vortex, though its easier to get back there when you have a spawn truck near your camping spot so you can't get intercepted by other air vehicles or shot down by AA) Countering: Run away using force field and attack from behind. Use a rocket and luckily direct hit them or spam rocket's splash damage. Use an OP gun. Spawn somewhere else. Get an HE vehicle. Getting a default artillery or tank also works. Jeeps get one-shotted by BW Devastator with no armor. Resistible Chopper It is highly recommended to have more than one gunner. Players: 4 Upgrades needed: Left Side Gunner: 20mm Heavy MG Right Side Gunner: 15mm Heavy MG w/ AP rounds? Instructions: 1. Have one player pilot the helicopter and the 4 others go to the backseats. 2. Have 2 players on the Passenger Seat take out the Repair Tool. ''3. Have 1 player control the Heavy MG side take control of the aircraft. 4. Have 1 player control the T3 Gun and be on ground unit control. 5. (This will relates to step 2) As the 2 (Including the pilot) take out a ''Repair Tool ''and hold down the LMB (Left Mouse Button). 6. And now you have a ''Resistible Chopper Tactic! Overwatching Turret Players: 5 Recommended Armor: Anti-Explode Suit Weapons: Any kind of SMGs, Assault Rifles/Carbines, and Snipers. (Shotguns are not recommended but Scatter-X may work) Instructions: Step 1: Have one player man the turret and 2 players repair the turret. (Just in case) Step 2: Have 1 player be equipping the sniper, the other 2 can fight with Scatter-X, SMGs, and Assault Rifles/Carbines. Step 3: 2 players with the Repair Tool will constantly repair the Uber Turret. Step 4 (Optional): If you want to do this, all 3 can use any aircraft and guard over the turret. (Vortexes with Rocket Pods highly recommended.